guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunkoro
Dunkoro is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. An older advisor within the Order of the Sunspears, Dunkoro is the man with the plan. Lore From the official website: :Master Strategist ::"The outcome of a battle is determined before the first soldier leaves the barracks." :Origin: Istani :Age: 48 :Profession: Monk :A lifetime of experience has made Dunkoro the man he is today: a master strategist who knows his way around Elona. He's a veteran of countless battles against pirates, centaurs, desert raiders, Thumpers, and stranger enemies. With that wisdom has come a realization that he's not the best soldier to lead a charge; instead, he prefers to advise those who do. Not everyone accepts his advice, though. Some claim that he's become too careful with old age, that he's lost the edge that makes him a deadly soldier. Time will tell. For any hero who would hesitate before rushing into battle, Dunkoro would be a valuable ally. If you're willing to listen, he's the man with a plan. From the manual: :A lifetime of experience has made Dunkoro the man he is today: an elder strategist who knows his way around Elona. He's a veteran of battles against corsairs, Centaurs, heket, desert raiders, and stranger enemies. Although he's faced countless dangers alone, he prefers to spend his time advising other soldiers, offering direction and insight to any soldier who will listen. Unfortunately, not everyone listens to his advice. Most recruits respect him professionally, but personally, he remains distant from everyone below him in rank. When life and death are on the line, he doesn't seem to care about other people's fears and concerns, only results: you win, or you die. With this determined and unemotional approach to warfare, Dunkoro's insights have meant the difference between victory and defeat throughout his career. For any hero who prefers rational strategy over chaos, Dunkoro is the man with a plan. Recruitment Complete the primary quest Leaving a Legacy, which is obtained from First Spear Dehvad. Characters of other campaigns unlock Dunkoro during the primary quest Battle Preparations, obtained from Seamarshal Bendro. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Dunkoro must be in the party Missions Involved In *Consulate Docks R *Moddok Crevice R *Gate of Pain R Quests Given *Building the Base: Prisoners of War R *Building the Base: The Interrogation *Building the Base: The Meeting *The Foolhardy Father *A Little Recon *The Tools of War *Eavesdropping *Koss Goes Recruiting *Melonni Goes Recruiting Quests Involved In *Leaving a Legacy *Trial by Fire *The Time is Nigh *To Vabbi! *Uncharted Territory R Location *Istan **Cliffs of Dohjok (only during quest Leaving a Legacy) **Plains of Jarin (for characters of other campaigns, during the quest Battle Preparations) **The Tribunal (only during quest Trial by Fire) *Kourna **Command Post *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Dunkoro starts with basic Monk armor, which includes a Prophet's Scalp Design, labeled as Sunspear Armor but with its own unique appearance. The headpiece provides +1 in the attribute of the rune applied to it. His armor rating ranges from 3 to 60, depending on his level. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Elite Sunspear Armor using Stolen Sunspear Armor acquired from the Dajkah Inlet Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also Dunkoro's Armor Gallery. Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In the Cliffs of Dohjok and the Command Post: :"You can't just run off without a plan. Let me help you. I've been with the Sunspears for years. I plan our strategies. Kormir executes them. Let me do the same for you." In The Tribunal: :"Choose your words carefully; the slightest implication will have great repercussions." In Throne of Secrets: :"I never could have planned for this day... but all the same, I am glad to see it." Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Signs and Portents: *''"Those ruins provide a great deal of cover for possible ambush. Keep your eyes open, I have a feeling this will be very dangerous."'' Isle of the Dead: *''"There may be more information in those ruins; other things that will help us understand what Varesh is up to. Keep your eyes open."'' Big News, Small Package: *''"As much as I hate to admit it, this mere strip of a girl is very capable. I'm willing to give her a chance, in Dwayna's name."'' Following the Trail: *''"If there are Kournans working with the corsairs, it bodes ill for all of Istan. This is going to be ugly."'' Consulate Docks: *''"Kormir against Varesh? Be ready for anything. I don't trust Varesh to fight with honor. Kormir's going to need us. Balthazar bless us all!"'' The Great Escape: *''"We know where the Kournans are holding our friend Koss. Are your ready to execute the rescue plans?"'' And a Hero Shall Lead Them: *''"That garrison was only the beginning of the Kournan defense. They're entrenching, protecting themselves against attack."'' *''"We need more men if we're going to protect ourselves against the Kournans. More Sunspears are being held in the Sunward Marches."'' Venta Cemetery: *''"Those are dangerous traps. Perhaps Rojis could turn that technology to our advantage." Kodonur_Crossroads: *""Two-legs?" If that centaur tries to boss us around again, he'll find me standing on one leg and usesic the other to kick him."'' Mysterious Message: *''"Jahai was my last hope of moving north to Vabbi unnoticed. At this point, Koss's idea of running headlong into Varesh's forces is the only thing we've got left. I don't like it..."'' Rilohn Refuge or Pogahn Passage: *''"Don't tell Margrid, but I made a copy of the Gandara map while she wasn't looking. Invaluable."'' Rally The Princes: *''"Yes, I've heard of Kehanni. Priestess of Lyssa, said to be very devout and blessed by her goddess."'' Tihark Orchard: *''"You'll have access to the people we need as allies... but you'll be utterly alone in there. Be careful."'' Dasha Vestibule: *''"There really is a Hidden City of Ahdashim? Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. Remind me to apologize to Goren for doubting him."'' Horde of Darkness: *''"Balthazar guide me, but those wurms are amazing! Did you see them fire those projectiles? We could conquer all of Elona, make the Sunspears the preeminent power in the country, rebuild a single throne under Kormir's banner. But... no. Then we'd be as bad as Varesh."'' Gate of Pain: *''"Remember when we visited the Sunspear ghosts, back in Istan? I look down at that river of souls and I realize our friends are in there. Our ancestors. Other Sunspears. We must defeat Abaddon, for their sakes."'' Gate of Madness: *''"Those Margonites have the breath of it now, they do. Running in fear. They know what's ahead for them... empty seas and dead, still air."'' Nightfall Campaign completed: *''"Balthazar bless us! I don't'' sic expect we'll live through this. For the record, it's been a pleasure working with you. All of you." Battle Quotes *''"Balthazar bless us! I don't expect we'll live through this. For the record, it's been a pleasure working with you. All of you." *"Careful now! They're trying to flank us."'' *''"Every third strike, he has an opening in his guard!"'' *''"For Elona and the Sunspears!"'' *''"I fight for courage, knowledge, and honor."'' *''"Just as I'd planned."'' *''"Life is short… especially yours!"'' *''"May the Five Gods guide my arm!"'' *''"Put your backs into it, everyone."'' *''"Remember your training! Fight smart!"'' *''"Resistance is futile!"'' *''"There are almost too few of you to bother fighting."'' sic *''"Watch carefully. This is how a true master fights!"'' *''"Whoa there! Who taught an idiot like you to fight?"'' *''"You fight like a drunken Centaur!"'' *''"You think my skills have dulled? You are wrong!"'' Notes *A duplicate Dunkoro will show up as a "Sunspear Monk". Trivia *Dunkoro's quote, "Resistance is Futile!" is almost certainly a reference to the standard hail of the Borg in Star Trek. *Dunkoro uses Warrior emotes. Category:Heroes Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Command Post Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Order of the Sunspears